The Ramel Sultanate
The Ramel Sultanate was a realm founded and ruled by Sultan Kiir al-Vidi. The realm borders the Kharidian Caliphate to the north and south and the sea to the east and west. History Emira Samyriana of Al-Kharid had abandoned her hold on Pollnivneach causing the town to fall prey to roving bandits and famine. Kiir al-Vidi came and with him he brought order and wealth in exchange for the peoples' loyalty. He proclaimed Pollnivneach and the surrounding country side to fall under his new domain, the Sheikhdom of Pollnivneach. He ruled with an iron fist, many people opposed his harsh policies but still many more appreciated al-Vidi for bringing law to the lawless. Not too long after his rule was settled in Pollnivneach the land surrounding the Sheikhdom was abandoned, the locals not resisting al-Vidi's encroachment. The Newly formed Sultanate Under al-Vidi the land was organized into five provinces to be ruled by local sheikhs. The provinces being Pollnivneach, Uzer, Nardah, al-Januub, and al-Moheet. Each province, besides Pollnivneach which is mostly headed by the Vizier, is governed by a local sheikh. The four sheikhs convene with the Sultan every other month to ensure that the realm continues to run smoothly. They are free to tax goods and entry into the land almost freely, each province acting almost like an independent realm within the Sultanate. For intents and purposes the Elid river is directly controlled by the Sultan so no province can claim dominance over it. At some point, the Sultanate became defunct and the Sultan disappeared into obscurity. Slavery in the Sultanate While most realms of the time strictly oppose slavery, the Sultanate full on endorses it. Sultan Kiir al-Vidi used slavery to jump start the economy and to provide labor for construction projects that may otherwise not be possible. The Sultanate's slavery system was devised by the Sultan and implemented shortly after his arrival into Pollnivneach. After dealing with the local bandits instead of executing them like most wold do, he moved them into camps outside of the city where he housed and fed them as well as provided allowences to the well-behaved and hardworking. This option is available to all who desire it, therefore it is seen as a lifeline for the impovershed and homeless. Religion in the Sultanate At least 90% of the Sultanate's populace across all but one of the provinces identify as followers of the Menaphite Pantheon. Many of the people are zealous and look down upon Saradominists. Sultan Kiir al-Vidi, at the request of his people, also outlawed the worship of Zaros as punishment by slavery or banishment. Zatalosism As mentioned previously four of the five provinces are strongly Menaphite in religion. The fifth province, al-Januub, practices a new religion. Zatalosism was founded by a man named Zatalos. Zatalos claimed to be the prophet of Tumeken's last and hidden son, he proclaimed that said son was to rise and take his father's place as head of the Pantheon and he would make his presence known at the pyramid in al-Januub. Zatalos's whereabouts are unknown, but he managed to proseletyze many of the locals in al-Januub to Zatalosism. Al-Januub was almost uniformly Zatalosian, those who chose not to convert mostly relocated Pollnivneach while Zatalosians from other provinces relocated to al-Januub. The situation has been tense, there have been calls for independence inal-Januub while the landed elite of Nardah want the practice of Zatalosism banned. Armed Forces A large army was not mantained due to the difficult logistics of supplying said army in a harsh environment. Each province has a local militia for the sake of defending while the al-Vidi house guard, the Zamlukes, act in the way an army would for other states. Beyond that much of the Sultanate is geared for defensive warfare. Weapons being positioned on every defendable piece be it natural or man-made. The cliffes between Pollnivneach are especially well-fortified, as well as Taweel Tower in Uzer province. Diplomatic Relations Publicly, the Sultanate was strictly neutral in all affairs not concerning it. While trade is conducted with all realms that accept its vessels and caravans, Karamja and the Tsardom of Canifis are especially strong trading partners withthe Sultanate. Relationships have been strained with the Al-Kharid Caliphate. There were disagreements with trade leading to a total blockade by land and sea by both states against eachother. This coupled with the Ramelan's belief that ash-Shamaal (as they call it) is rightfully theirs, leads to a very tense situation. Category:Kharidian Category:POC Category:Military Category:Religion Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:Historical